Two Months Later
by JessiePie6
Summary: Its 2 months after the events of the end of season two. Dani barely recovered from the consequences of those events. Will she fall into pieces or can she overcome what has happened.
1. Chapter 1

**this story Picks up 2 months after season 2 finale. i have had this typed up sine the end of season 2 so i figure to put it out. I will have other chapters up quickly since it is already typed. i just have to make some corrections.  
**

**Also by accedent i played around with the order of the events (sorry)**

**This is my opinion of what could happen when the series returns**

**Also THERE IS A PRESENT and THERE IS A FLASHBACK in every chapter. the flash back will be last and normal time is first.  
**

**Please enjoy and review**

**Thanks!**

Beep!….Beep!...Beep! The sound of the alarm woke up Dani. The same, usual sound that she has not heard for about two months had finally gotten her awake. Dani did a two arm stretch in her huge bed. As she was stretching, she turned to the other side of the bed as if she was expecting somebody to be next to her.

"Errrr, he left early again," Dani said out loud to no one in her empty room.

Her house had been empty since the day Ray Jay left with Juliette Pitman to play secretary in Paris. Lindsey was spending more time at her father's lately; Dani thought this may be because she did not want to think about how her brother was leaving her alone. When it comes down to it, siblings miss each other more than others would think. The house was going to be empty for the rest of the day, so Dani decided to get her bathrobe on and go downstairs to the kitchen to find some food to eat.

She wasn't prepared to go to work that day, especially after everything that had happened in the past two months. She wasn't prepared for anything anymore it seemed. Her life took a turn that she did not expect. She would put that feeling aside when she would arrive to work. Then all of a sudden she remembered that she had a session with Terrence today. By the time she got to her car, she felt even worse than she did earlier. Well at least she knew that she would see one inviting face today. She already knew that would not be Coach. She got into her car and went off to work.

She got to the hawks main building. As she was hurrying to the main conference room she heard, "Hey Doc, remember we have an appointment today." she quickly turned around and noticed TK standing there.

"Yes TK." she said sounding annoyed at TK for reminding her.

"Don't forget"

"If you recall from the past two years, it's normally you who forgets," Dani said as she suddenly thought When did TK become the responsible one?

"Well doc, with the way things have been….I wouldn't blame you if you did forget," Dani could not believe that TK actually sounded completely sincere. Of course, she knew he would ruin that any second.

"Wow that was actually sweet Terrence," she looked at him and said "Thanks."

"Well gee, ya know doc, I'm going for that sensitive type of charm that the ladies like. You know, for when I am back in the game"

Dani replied with her serious voice, "And then it was gone Terrence."

Dani left to go to the conference room before TK decided to say anything else. Dani snuck passed Matt's office on the way there because she did not want to talk to him at this moment. Her day was not going great so far, or at least she was not feeling that great. By the time she got to the conference room she was the only one there. She had been hoping that would be the case. She needed some time by herself to think.

That was exactly what she was doing; she was thinking. She thought about how far Terrence had come. If she were to show this TK to the TK from two years ago.…. He wouldn't even recognize himself. This showed her that TK had come so far in therapy and that he was changing for the better. Dani started to think back to the game day when Rex decided to come out. She would have never thought that it would be TK who would get that team to come together. She was proud of TK. No matter what, she knew that he had grown and that's what mattered to her at that moment.

* * *

Then she remembered the kiss that she shared with Matt. The kiss that she had thought she wanted. By the end of that game and the end of the celebration, she had found Matt in his office. He was talking to a blond haired woman. When Dani had opened the door, she did not even realize who the girl was. She was way too caught up in what was happening with everything around her. In that whole time, Dani had forgotten about Nico. When Dani got into the office, Matt had looked up with that disappointing look he seems to always wear. It was then that she realized this was serious. She knew who that blond was, it was Noelle. Dani had run out of the office once she knew. Matt ran out after her and grabbed her shoulders to turn her around only to find her trying not to tear up.

"Matt, tell me it's…. it's not true," Dani had said in an upset tone.

"Dani I don't know what to tell you. She just told me and I hate to do this, but if there's any chance she is pregnant, I want this. You were the one who said you were done with kids and this is my chance. It's my chance to have a family…I don't know what to tell you because I am not sorry about this." Matt had said this in wavering tones.

Dani had responded with "If I follow you out to far, I will drown."

"What?"

"I am just remembering what someone told me once," Dani's tears seemed to have stopped. When Matt and Dani had finished talking, Dani's phone went off. It was Nico.

CH1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**AGAIN THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter is here.**

**Tell me what you think**

**THANKS!**

* * *

"Doctor… Doctor…. Doctooor. Dani"

Dani woke up to a familiar voice, one she defiantly recognized. She found Nico squatting next to her trying to wake her up before everyone else came in to the conference room.

"Errr, Nico, I was sleeping."

Nico gave her his sideways glance and said, "In the conference room?"

Dani, who had only just become aware of where she had fallen asleep, hurried to her feet like she had been standing the entire time. "So where is every one?" she asked so that Nico would not ask her why she fell asleep or even how she was doing.

Nico took a glance down at his phone and responded, "Taking their time it seems." A few moments later Nico sincerely asked, "Are you ready for this Dani?"

In a shaky voice she said "I think so Nico."

By now, Nico was standing at her side. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "If you have to leave at any time, and I mean any time, just do so."

Dani was starting to smile and looked up at Nico. Their eyes met and she said, "Thank you…..Thank you Nico" Dani was really smiling at the end of their little mini talk.

* * *

When Dani got the call she knew something was wrong. She just had this feeling that something wasn't right. So she started to walk away from Matt. Then Matt had said, "What do you mean, that you would drown?" At this point Dani just walked away from Matt and started towards her car. She did not know what to make of the call; she did not know if she should answer it.

She started thinking of the annoying timing that Nico had. It was always at the right moment that she needed someone to talk to, but what if he had already left for Dallas, or he was calling to say that he is that he is leaving. Honestly, she had no idea what to make of it, but Nico was always there for her, no matter what the situation was. She knew that he would answer the phone in a heartbeat for her. She owed him to at least to pick up the phone. She slightly hesitant to tap the answer button, but she knew she had to; she knew it was Nico, even though this time his timing was off. She'd gotten to the pitch blackness outside and answered her phone.

"Yeah Nico? What do you need?"

"Ummm, Dani I am not sure how to put this," when Nico was saying this Dani could only think of one thing he would say, "but I need you to come to the police station." That was the last thing she thought he would have said.

" Ok Nico, why? What happened?... Niiico what did you do? Wait a second, you're still in town?" Dani was shocked he was still here. She had thought that he surly have been gone by now. It was then something clicked in her head, Nico was at the police station. "Sorry for going off topic Nico, why do you need me to come to the police station?" Dani decided to look around the parking lot to see if Nico's car was still there. She found the black Lincoln and decided to go up to it. She found the car empty. "Um Nico your car is still here. What's going on?"

"Dani, Slow down, I am at the police station with the FBI. They took me in to ask some questions and this is the tricky part. They want you to come in."

"Nico! Why do they want me in?" she was thinking how her day could not get worse. She asked herself what else could go wrong with only two hours left in the day.

"Look Dani, I asked them if I could call you to come in. I thought it would be better than them picking you up," to Dani it sounded like Nico cared about how she would react to everything.

"As if my day couldn't get any worse," Dani's eyes widened and 'oh crap I just said that out loud' could clearly be read on her face.

"Dani is everything ok?" on the other side of the line Nico started worrying about her.

"Yeah, yes Nico. So what is all this about?"

"Pittman."

"When I thought he was out of my life for good he just pops right back in, even when he's gone." Now Dani was even more frustrated. Now she has to go to the station and talk about the one person that she probably could not stand. It was then she realized that her son was with his daughter. " Nico, I will be there soon. By the way how are you going to get your car." Dani said only because she did not want to worry about her son at the moment.

" I'll figure it out later," Nico's voice changed to a caring tone, "Dani are you sure you are ok to drive here? I can always get someone to pick you up."

Dani thought that was sweet of him. He was always caring for her. "Yeah, Nico. I can drive. I think I need the time by myself," the only thing that Dani could think about was that Nico did not sound like himself.

CH2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews so far.**

**So after this i have one more chapter that will be up quickly and i will see what i can do for the other ones to come. (If that makes sense) **

**Enjoy and Thanks for reading**

* * *

A few minutes after Nico's comment that they were taking their time to get to the conference room, Matt, and a few other people walked in. The main topic was about TK being ready to play in his regular starting spot. They all agreed that he was physically ready; what they wanted to know was if he was mentally ready. That is why Dani was there. Though she had missed a lot of their sessions, due to the FBI and problems of her own she had to deal with. But if there was one thing she knew it was that Terrence had grown up. So she told them that he was ready to but she still wanted him to go to his sessions. After they all agreed, they started to discuss other players like Rex and Toes. They did not know what to do with Toes, he was losing his spot to the one person that he despises the most which was TK. Dani agreed to take on Toes if it was necessary.

At the end of the meeting, Coach said in his deep voice, "Alright people, we have a plan for the week. Good luck."

By the time coach was done speaking, the room cleared out. Dani, Nico and Coach left.

"Dani its good to have you back." Coach said to try and hopefully get that obvious look of misery off her face.

"Thank you coach." Dani had said with a smile. Having accomplished what he wanted, he left.

Matt was outside the door when he glanced in and noticed that Nico was talking to Dani. Within a few moments, both of his hands where on her shoulders and he was looking into her eyes. Nico was saying something to her, but Matt could not make out any of the words. He turned around and started to walk away. He wondered how she got Nico to stay. It was a huge offer and Matt knew if he had gotten that type offer he would not refuse it. He wanted to know what happened in the last two months with Dani. He definitely wanted to know if Nico was involved with her. Matt knew that Nico had done more for her than what he would have had done for others in fact he had been doing this basically since the first time the met. But what Matt thought was strange was that Nico was not Dani's type. Since that day two months ago Matt just wanted to know how Dani was. But she had avoided him ever since; honestly he probably would have done the same if their roles were reversed.

Dani looked at her phone and said "I have to head home for TK's session. I'll meet up with you later."

"Sounds good." Nico said with a smile on his face and he stood there with his phone in hand just watching her leave.

* * *

By the time the FBI agents finished talking to Nico and Dani, Dani was exhausted and decided to sit on the nearest couch in the police station and waited for Nico to come out. She could not believe how much they had asked about Marshall Pittman. She had heard that name more in one day then she needed to in one life time. All she wanted to do was go home, sleep, and never hear that name again.

Nico had walked out of the little FBI office. He had his hands in his pockets when he stepped through the door and he realized that Dani was asleep on the couch right outside. He took a few steps back and moved toward her. Nico had a grin on his face like he was going to laugh. Nico got near her and he said "Dani". Once he had realized she was still asleep, he lightly grabbed her arm and gently shook her.

"Doctor….Doctor… Doctor Santino….Dani." Nico said until she used her other arm to push Nico's hand away.

" Sleep. I want to sleep." Dani said in a soft voice that was clearly tired.

"Well ok, Dani. If you want to sleep in a police station I'll leave."

Dani's eyes widened she became completely aware that she was in fact in a police station, "Right" she said with little hesitation, " Maybe I shouldn't fall asleep here."

Nico looked down at her with a "you think" look. "Dani you are clearly in no shape to drive yourself home."

"Probably not. What time is it?" she said in a drowsy voice.

Nico took out his phone and looked down at it, " It's 3:15 in the morning," then he said softer, " that's late even for me."

"Nico, I just want to go home and sleep." She said. The past sixish hours had been so frustrating for her and she was exhausted.

"Alright, I can't get ahold of any one. Dani give me your keys," Nico said without care.

"Nico, I might be half asleep, but there's a problem with that. How are you going to get back to where ever you go?"

"I'll figure it out later, after I get you home."

"Ok." With slight hesitation Dani took her keys out of her purse and gave them to Nico.

By the time they got into Dani's car, Nico wanted to ask her what was going on. It was obvious that something went wrong after the game.

Within a few minutes Dani fell asleep in the car. That made Nico wonder about what happened even more. The only thing that he could have thought of was Matt. When they had got to the Santino residence he stopped the car softly and Dani woke up.

_Oh sure she wakes up to a soft stop_. At this point Nico was exhausted too and he wanted to fall asleep himself. He turned off the car and walked around the car to open the passenger side door for Dani. "Dani come on. Your home."

"Mmm, I don't know. This seat is comfortable." She tiredly said.

Nico started to smile because this amused him, " Come on Dani, I will walk you in," his head gestured towards the front door.

Dani smiled and slowly got out of her car. She said, "Sure." and they both started to walk to the door at that point Dani commented, " This has probably been the best part of my day."

Nico turned his head towards her and started to smirk. In a sarcastic tone he said, "You know that you're only four hours into your day."

"Nico, you know what I mean" in an annoyed voice, as she lightly hit him in the arm. There were a few moments of silence when they got up the steps. Then Dani said "Nico, you might have a reason to stay now"

Nico put on a curious face and tilted his head, "Really?" Nico said while leaning against the door frame. As much as Nico wanted to hear this from her, he knew that it was not good timing. He knew what ever made her say this had only happened a few hours before. "Dani, let's talk about this when your fully awake"

"Always the gentleman. Hey Nico, if you want to you can spend the rest of the morning here"

Nico seemed surprised about the offer and said. "Dani I would love to, but…"

"But you can't get ahold of anyone. You don't have your car unless you live down the street, which I pretty sure you don't, you can sleep on the couch in the living room."

Nico scratched his head not knowing what to say except for "Well, it's better than the one in the your office I guess." Dani started to head up the stairs when Nico stopped her, "Hey Dani?"

Dani turned around and said "Yeah Nico?"

He looked up at her and said "Thank you." Dani continued up the stairs, but she was trying not to break out into a smile.

Nico went to the living room, walked and looked around. He saw the couch and laid down stretching out.

* * *

**Thanks** **for reading let me now what you think!  
**

**Also i did not want to go into depth with the FBI until later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy. chapter 5 will hopefully be up tomorrow if not by Satureday (goes for my other story too)  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Dani was waiting for Terrence in her office. She was getting frustrated because TK was late. She was wondering _how could he be late after reminding me Maybe I deserve it? I have not been able to keep a lot of his appointment_. Then again, she did go on a trip that was within reason of the FBI.

Dani's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw a message from TK. _**Doctor D, can you meet me at the stadium?**_ She was curious as to why TK had asked her there. She texted him back with a simple _**ok TK where?**_ TK responded with a pair of _**seats in front of the fifty yard line.**_ Dani went to the hallway grabbed, her keys and left.

Dani walked down the stadium stairs to find TK stretched out on a few seats. "Terrence."

Still stretched out, he looked back " Doctor D! You found me."

Dani grabbed a seat next to TK and by now he had moved so he was only sitting in one seat. "Terrence, why here?"

TK started to move his hands in a rainbow shape. "Well I guess I wanted a change in scenery."

"TK, what really is it?"

He started to look at her, "It's the field, I am not sure what to make of it anymore"

"Ok, if you're not sure what to make of the field what lead to this?"

TK looked at the field, "It has been about a year since I have had my actual spot and I have my chance to get my spot back, but I am not sure if I want it."

"Aren't you glad you have your position back?"

TK had a dumbfound look on his face, "No, I am excited that I have it back but I am not sure if I am ready."

Behind them Nico walked down a few steps and noticed that Dani was talking to TK so he stopped and went back up the steps.

"Terrence believe it or not but the whole team thinks you're ready, Coach thinks you're ready. I KNOW you're ready. You don't have to prove it to anybody that you are ready. The only thing you have to do is tell yourself that you are."

Dani got up and walked towards the isle.

"Hey Doc, Thanks."

Dani turned around and smiled then she continued to walk. She pulled out her phone and walked toward the top of the section. She did not notice Nico there leaning against the wall. Nico noticed her coming up so he put his phone away and stood up with his hands in his pocket. He said, "Doctor Santino."

" Ahhh!" She nearly dropped her phone and noticed Nico, "Nico!" He started to smile and Dani continued to talk, "You are so going to have to show me how to sneak up on people, maybe then I can do it to you."

"That's unlikely."

Dani slapped him on the arm, "So why are you here?"

" I was told there were two people in the stands, so I came to see who it was. I saw it was you and TK," he started to point behind him, "So I walked back up the stairs to the wall." Dani nodded and Nico continued "So where are you off to?"

"I am going home after I talk to coach."

"Alright I will meet up with you..."

"At my house?"

"Sounds good." Nico walked with her until they split ways. Dani went to coach's office and Nico went off to do something of some sort.

* * *

Lindsay quietly snuck into her mother's room and crept to the side of the bed Dani was in. Then Lindsey started to shake her mother, while saying "mom…mom."

Dani woke up to find her daughter in her face. She looked at the clock and noticed it was around seven. I'm never going to get any sleep. "Lindsay, what?"

"Umm, mom why is Nico sleeping on the couch?"

"Wait, he's still asleep?" Dani was curious so she grabbed her bath robe and they both went down stairs.

They started to whisper "Mom you still haven't answered my question." Lindsay was annoyed because her mother was dodging the question.

" It's a long story Linds." Dani sighed.

Lindsay looked at her mother in the hallway, "OK mom, tell me."

" I will tell you this much. My day went worse after Ray Jay left. That's all I will tell you for now. OK?"

"Ok mom."

They reached the entrance to the living room and found Nico still asleep. Dani had to say something about this, she knew she had to. "Well, who knew he actually sleeps?"

"I would be asleep if you didn't find this interesting." Nico started to sit up when Dani said,

"It figures. How long have you been awake?"

"Since she found me asleep."

"Sorry Mr. Careles"

"It's no problem. You found someone asleep on your couch." Nico was fully sitting up, " I guess I will get going."

" Hey mom, he could stay for breakfast, right?" Lindsay was giving her mother a 'oh please look'

Dani was shocked that her daughter actually said that. It was completely out of her character. "Well that's up to Nico hun." They both turned towards Nico for a response.

"Two Santino Women, I'm not going to win this am I?"

Dani was smiling " We Santino girls can be really persuasive."

"I can see that."

They all went to the kitchen. Nico placed his coat on a chair in the kitchen. While Dani was cooking Nico was making some calls. He needed to get his car to Dani's house with no questions asked, so the only person Nico could ask was Xeno. Nico made arrangements with Xeno to get his car there. During this time, Lindsay was questioning her mother on why Nico was there. She had known that Nico would stop by in the middle of the night to ask questions or bring patients to her, but she wanted to know why he was here now. Dani finally caved and told her the whole story starting at the beginning with Matt and Noelle's pregnancy. All and all Lindsay was fine with it. She even made a remark on why Dani insisted that Nico could stay the few hours left of morning. In Dani's opinion, she thought Lindsay actually liked Nico. She wasn't that far off; Lindsay liked Nico even the mysterious part of him.

None of them actually sat down for breakfast. They all sort of stood at the island and ate. Lindsay was trying to get some information out of Nico, but she did not succeed because Nico was being vague with his answers. By the end of breakfast Nico got at text. He looked down at it and it was from Xeno. Xeno had left already and his car was outside waiting.

Before leaving Nico asked "Dani, what is your plan for today?"

"After yesterday I am staying home for the day. Why?"

_I need to talk to her about last night. _"I wanted to know if you were ok if I came over later to talk."

" Yeah, I think we need to."

Nico started to walk out the door without his coat and told her "I have a lot to do right now, I will try to be here at a reasonable time."

"Reasonable would be nice." Once she said that the door shut. _Please let him be here earlier then midnight._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me now what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright the next chapter is here. i had some fun with it. **

**The next chapter i dont think will be up till the middle of the week. **

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**THANKS!**

* * *

"Are you sure Dani?"

Dani replied in a settle tone "Almost positive."

"Does he know about this?"

"I was going to talk to him tonight." On that note Dani walked out of Coach's office and decided to go to her car.

(Transition. Same day)

Nico finished up some paper work and was done for the day. He decided that he would pick up dinner and try to convince Lindsay to come over. He sent a simple text to her when he left his office. _**Chinese? **_Within a few moments he got a response from her._** I'll be there. **_When he got the text he thought to himself. _When did she become so discrete?_

He walking to his car when he heard someone in the parking lot yell his name.

"Nico." He recognized the voice and decided to keep walking to his car.

"Nico wait a second." This time he turned around. He turned around to Matt, who basically caught up to him.

Annoyed Nico responded with "What do you want Matt?"-

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Make it quick." He really did not car how long a conversation would take he just did not want to talk to Matt.

Before Nico had a chance to change his mind Matt said. "How is Dani doing? She has been avoiding me so."

Nico interrupted Matt before he had a chance finish. "I don't have time for this." With that said he walked away from Matt

Matt yelled at him because he was not finished with the conversation. "Huh, I guess the man that's sleeping with her has no clue. You have no clue what she is feeling or even if she is feeling anything. You are so"

Nico was pissed. He was so angry that he clenched both his hands into fists. He quickly turned around and walked towards Matt. He was so angry that he was considering hitting him, but he knew better.

"Matt you left her in pieces. She barely recovered; I know you meant a lot to her **at** one point. But **I **was the one who put her back together. Your time is way over to even be considered in her life. And I swear if you go **anywhere** near her, **you **will regret it."

"Your threats don't scare me!" if there was a time a person could tell there was going to be swings, now would be the time. But they both just kept on yelling at each other, the surprising thing was there was no crowd forming.

"That was **not** a threat."

Matts face turned blank "you know what, I don't care. You two are just two broken people."

Immediately after Nico said. "Two broken people can repair each other and she helped me a while ago and she, well she **has** gotten over you. On the other hand you, well let just say you don't catch on quickly, you should have from that night." With that said Nico walked away.

But Matt had one last thing to say. "This conversation is not over!"

Nico did not respond to what Matt said he just kept walking. But he knew he should not expect less. He knew this conversation would come up again. He got in to his car and left. If he was in that parking lot any longer he knew he would hit Matt and as much as he wanted to, it would go against his own values.

* * *

Dani did not have much to do that day, but to her it was better than going into work. She was able to fall back asleep for a few hours and Lindsay would not be back until later that night. She decided to grab a book and she read that book for most of the day. She was all over her house; the one thing she could not do was keep still. She only decided to read a book because her thoughts were all over the place and she knew the one thing that would keep her mind off of everything that happened the night before.

By six she found a nice comfortable spot to read and oddly enough it was in the kitchen. She decided to put on a pot of tea and she continued to read then she heard knocking at the door. She put her book down on the counter and went to her front door.

_Can't be Nico it's still too early. _She opened her door and found Matt standing there. _Last person, last person I want to see. _Her mind was going a mile a minute when she saw Matt standing there. She had no clue what to say.

Matt realized that she was not going to start this conversation so he started. "Dani can I come in, I want to talk to you."

"Honestly Matt, I don't know what you want to talk about. I think everything was made clear last night."

"I just want to know how you are doing. We really did not get the time talk, you kind of ran off quickly."

"Matt it is sweet of you but." She was cut off of the whistle of the kettle. She went to the kitchen and Matt followed her. She did not even say it was ok for him to follow, he just did. Matt's eyes never left Dani, so he did not have the chance to notice a familiar coat on a chair nearby.

"Look, I know our conversation did not go as planned but we need to talk about it because I saw how you were when you left."

"Matt I don't need to talk; I am perfectly capable of accepting the fact." Dani was moving around the kitchen because she was looking for the sugar. Matt's eyes kept following her.

Then his face went blank he saw a coat. A coat that was definitely not Dani's, he knew who the owner was. And of course the first thing that pops in his mind is "Where is he." He was demanding to know.

She had no clue what he was talking about. "Where's who Matt?"

"Don't play dumb with me," He walked around to the chair where the coat hanging, on he pointed at it, at first. "Where is Nico? He has to be here, his coat is."

She softly said "Matt"

But before she could say anything else Matt started to yell. Thoughts were clicking in his head. "Is that where you went, you couldn't sleep with me, so hey why not sleep with the guy that basically fell for you at the beginning"

"Leave, NOW!"

Outside Nico saw Matts car so he decided to wait at the door for them to finish and then he heard Dani yell. It was then Nico decided to go in.

"No, no I think I deserve an explanation."

"You don't deserve anything. You just assumed."

"I know I am right, what the hell Dani it's only the day after and him, out of everyone him."

Dani was holding back any tears that were about to come out. That was when Nico came in the kitchen. "Matt if you knew any better you should stop yelling because if I heard that outside more than likely the neighbors did. Even though it's none of your business, we just talked last night. She needed a friend. Now, if you were smart you would have noticed that my car was not here, if it was you would have probably thought twice before you came here. I suggest you leave the good doctor alone and leave this house."

Matt was probably scared of Nico and he made the right decision and left. Then Dani started to cry. Nico brought her to the coach in the living room and sat her down. She did not say anything she just forced Nico to sit so she could borrow his shoulder. He let her and he just held her, he did not let go even once she fell asleep. She had shifted so her head was on his lap now. Whatever they were going to talk about could wait.

_No one deserves to be put in that situation._

* * *

**And before any of you mention the coat i did make sure i mentioned it the chapter before. i did that on purpose. **

**THANKS for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that's it's been about three week but so many other thoughts come into my head and I have to write it down and well I will just let you read. (Please tell me what you think of this chapter)**

**REMEMBER present first past last**

* * *

Nico was frustrated to no end. He knew the last thing that he should do was act on his frustration. He decided to go pick up the Chinese food he ordered. After he picked up the food he went to Dani's house. When he arrived at the house he got out of the car with the food and took a few steps. He stopped when he noticed both Dani and Lindsay sitting on the steps. He walked up to them and placed the food down on the steps.

"Should I come back, it looks like a mother daughter moment."

Dani grabbed his sleeve and said "No, you sit." She smiled at the fact that he listened to her order and to be honest Nico was amused and glade she was ordering him around because it meant she was getting back to her normal self. "I have something to tell you. I just told Lindsay, and by the way thank you for getting her to come." She turned towards Lindsay and gave her a sitting hug. "And I want to tell you."

He immediately interrupted her with, "I already know."

She pointed a finger at him and said "Ok, I'm not shocked but why didn't you say anything."

He took a deep breath and answered her question. "It was up to you to tell me and I have no right in deciding anything that involves your career."

"But they said they went to you first which I find completely strange."

He nodded his head "Yes they did, but I guess they didn't do their homework on you or at least not well. If they did it right they should have noticed that **you** **are **an independent women that does not enjoy being told what to do."

"So, they tried to get you to convince me?"

"Yes. They also offered me a job thinking that would help their case."

"And."

"And I turned it down. I made a promise to a friend a long time ago and I still have little ways to go." He expected Dani to understand and he was right.

She smiled because she knew that was all she needed to hear. "I wouldn't expect less from you." She stood up and clapped her hands together "well I see food let's go in and eat."

All three of them stood up. Nico made sure that the ladies went first. And as they went down the hall talking about Lindsay's father trying to figure out what is going on between Nico and Dani, Nico stayed behind for a minute to think.

_She never said if she was considering the job. I hope she knows whatever she considers I will stand behind her... There's something else she is not saying. _He shook off the thought and caught up to Dani and Lindsay.

* * *

Lindsay came back home from shopping and to be honest, it took her mind off of Ray Jay. She walked in the front door and looked for her mother. She found her and Nico in the living room.

Nico had fallen asleep a little bit after Dani did. He heard a door shut and instantly woke up. He found that Dani was still in the same position from earlier. _How much I would have given to hold her a month ago before everything went ... _ Then he noticed that Lindsay had found them. The funny thing was he could have sworn he saw a smile on Lindsay.

Lindsay gave him a questionable look. And mouthed the words 'what happened'.

He mouth the word, 'Tell you later' back to her. Lindsay nodded her head and went right up to her room.

A few minutes later and after getting lost in his head he heard a soft voice. "You know, I think she likes the idea of you." _And so do I._

He softly said. "And you could have said something."

She slowly started to get up "It's sort of strange saying something from down here to my daughter and you might be officially my new pillow."

"I would love to hold that title, but before that we need to."

She cut him off quickly because she honestly did not want to talk, it was the last thing that she wanted to do. She just wanted to fall back asleep. "I know we need to talk." _So many ways this could end for us tonight, but the two most obvious Is, him leaving or staying._

"Dani I hate doing this, but I know that Noelle is pregnant and I don't want the reason I stayed is because of some last minute feelings" _all the wrong words just came out of my mouth. _After realizing what he said he quickly tried to retract it. "Dani I'm sorry that didn't come out right."

_He must know that I kissed Matt earlier that day. _"No I understand what you getting at. Honestly I don't blame you for how you worded it. Part of me knows that the feelings were always there. Hearing Matt tell me she was pregnant just pushed those feelings out. I avoided a friend for a month because I was unsure of how I felt."

"Dani you don't…"

She interrupted him again. He was fully aware she wanted to finish what she was saying. "I know you remember the night that we shared that kiss. But I am glad that we got interrupted because that one long, passionate kiss had my feelings all over the place. It had me second guessing myself. If we did go any further that night I would have regretted it, only because in my mind I would have lost a friend. You were right; I kissed you because I needed to at the time." She took a deep breath before she continued, "And now the only thing I find myself thinking about is, am I going to lose a good friend at the same time I lost my son. In short, those feelings have always been there. Why do you think I put up with you waking me up at god forsaken hours and why do you think I put up with you being sneaky. At first we both can agree it started out as curiosity about each other" He nodded his head in agreement. "But then it grew." She started to go off of her point at a thought that she said aloud. "Huh. We both have been flirting for a long time." She quickly went back on to her topic. "It grew each time you helped me and each time you listened to me. It grew when you were the only one that believed me that TK was using and when you found those tapes. So yes those feeling were there long before but hearing those words out of Matts mouth helped me realized that I am not willing to lose a friend that I care deeply for."

And before she knew it Nico gently cupped her face with his hand and looked into her eyes. "I am not willing to lose a friend that I care deeply for either." He leaned in a little closer and kissed her. He backed away a few seconds later and smiled

_I need to tell him "_Nico I need to tell you…"

He interrupted her this time. "My turn to interrupt you. I already know and it does not matter." _It would to anyone else but Matt is the last person I want to think of._

"Are you sure?"

"What I feel for you is the only thing that matters right now." He leaned back in and this time took a more passionate kiss from her.

They both separated once again. "Thank you." Nico just smiled

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!**

** P.S. Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know why I insist to writing every chapter out then typing it but I had so much fun with the second part when I wrote it. So here you go, I am going to see if I can finish this up before the season start but I don't have faith in myself for that. But I might start spewing out random stories from here to the premier because I am anxious for it to start back up so I apologize ahead of time.**

**So ENJOY and thank you for reading it.**

**P.S. Present first, Past second**

* * *

At the end of dinner Lindsay wanted to pull Nico aside and so she dragged him into her mother's office. She made sure that she shut the door behind her.

Lindsay walked over to the couch and sat down. "There's something going on with mom."

Nico had his hands in his pockets and leaned against one of the chairs. "I know."

"So any idea's what's going on. I mean she has had these on and off again moods since Ray Jay left, but this is just strange"

"Yeah, I found her asleep in the conference room this morning, this is not like her."

"Lindsay's eyes grew bigger when she thought of something. "Is it anything to do with work?"

"All I would know of would be when she is at the training facility, it's a definite possibility. She could have had a run in with Matt like I did or she could be having second thoughts about the job."

"Well it's either that or you relationship with her is going plop."

He raised an eyebrow at her and questioned her on what she just said. "Plop?"

"Yes plop, going downhill. But I am sure that's not it. She likes that I get along with you…. Even if I take a few pages out of your book."

"I noticed that in the text message, you might want to cut down on that. Your mom might not like the idea of two discrete people in the house."

She gave him a look, A look that sort of mimicked one of his. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't"

Ignoring her last statement Nico continued. "The question is how do we get through to a therapist that does not want help."

"What if we get TK to help…. Yeah never mind. We need to do something. Any Ideas?"

"Have you looked through any of her psychology books lately?"

"No… wait how do you know that?"

A small smile formed on his face. "I have my ways. We could talk to her together or one on one."

Lindsay's attention had sprung up. "I could talk to her tonight and you could tomorrow."

"That might be a good idea. Are you staying?"

"Yup for the rest of the week possibly longer. It kind of gets annoying when all your father does is try to find out who is in mom's life. "

"And so you play the discrete card and pretend you listening."

"Umm yes, how do you know that?"

"In my line of work you have to do that a lot."

"Ooooh" Lindsay figured she should get back on topic. "You should make up one of your situations, so I can talk to her."

In Nico's head he was trying to figure out the possibilities that could work. _A situation is bound to pop up tonight regardless. _"I won't lie to her. I could just go to my apartment."

Lindsay was thinking it over her head and she thought her mom won't go for it. "She won't believe it even if it is true; she has grown to your company. I bet TK will do something stupid soon."

"You're probably right. For some strange reason, commonsense does not run through his head."

Lindsay stood up from where she was siting and asked. "So what do we do until then?"

"Leave the room before your mother gets suspicious and listens from the pantry." Nico started to glare down Lindsay.

She picked up on that and put her hands up innocently. "What, I haven't done that," she noticed that he was not letting his glare subside "lately"

They both started towards the door "Come on, I am thinking ice cream." They shut the door behind them and went off to find Dani .

* * *

Both Dani and Nico stayed up for a bit but Dani ultimately fell asleep on Nico again while they talking. He fell asleep once she realized she was out for the night. He only got a few hours of sleep before he heard someone come down the stairs.

"MOM! MOM!" with in a moments Lindsay was down the stairs and Dani was awake.

Lindsay looked at her mother then at Nico "Ok I am not going to say anything, there's something worse. Grandma just texted me, she going to be here any minute."

Dani and Nico stood up from the couch and Dani immediately said "Crap when is…"

Before she could say any more she heard a voice. "Darling I hope you don't mind that I …." Her mother walked in the living room and once she noticed Nico she pushed her sun glasses down and continued to talk. "Where do you hide all these good looking guys?"

"Ma!"

"First you had that hunk trainer guy, then the cute professor and now someone who seems Mysterious and well there are little ears here I might not want to finish the rest."

"For once your right."

Her mother put up her hand "Wait he looks like security to me" she moved a few steps closer to Nico and crossed her arms. "You're the one who suggested I was selling insider information weren't you." She jumped to a conclusion that was right and she turned to face her daughter. "I'm sorry Danielle I can't support this."

"Ma!" Nico was just watching and he sort of found it amusing.

"You" Nico's attention waved back to her mother "Yes You."

"Ma you can't assume." She was cut off by her mother.

"Danielle this is not my first Rodeo, I've walked in on you before."

"Yes Ma, because I would totally be doing something with Lindsay right there."

Nico decided to jump into the conversation before everything got messy. " Ms. Romano, I'm Nico Careles and yes I am the one who suggested that you sold some information but as soon as I found out I was wrong I apologized. I was here talking to Doctor Santino."

She was slightly impressed that he admitted to what he did. "So what do you do? I assume you work for the Hawks."

"You assume right."

"And what, are you not going to tell me what your job there is."

Dani pitched in to the conversation so her mother would stop asking questions. "He's head of security, plus a few things."

Nico pulled out his phone and looked down at it. He noticed nothing had come up and so he wanted to suggest one other thing but he sent a quick text to Lindsay. **Go out for breakfast. ** She quickly responded. **Might be a good idea. Not going to ask how you got my number.** Once he got the text from Lindsay, who was across from him, he quickly grabbed the two ladies attention. "Ms. Romano, Dani. Why don't we talk about this over breakfast, my treat. If that is ok with you Doctor Santino?"

Dani looked up at him and said "Actually that sounds like a good idea."

"A guy who can get me and my daughter to stop bickering at each other can call me Angela. But I expect you to answer some of my questions."

Nico replied with "I wouldn't expect anything less. "

Dani's mother left the room and so did Lindsay. She figured that she would keep an eye on her grandmother. Dani just said "Thank you"

"The question now is who rides with who or do we all go in the same car?"

"Crap, I forgot about that."

* * *

**Thanks, i try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright its finally been updated. Let me know what you think of this and of course present is first and past is second.**_

* * *

Nico wanted to keep his word to Lindsay so they went out and grabbed ice cream at a local place, they sat outside. Nico and Dani were getting into a conversation about the new owner and the one thing Lindsay said was "He sounds like a jerk."

Nico replied to her "Mmh he is already a step up from the last owner." Then at that moment his phone went off. He saw it was TK, so he answered it. "Yeah… No, hey don't even think about it. The owner said any sign of trouble you would be traded… yes I know you want to hit him. Where are you at…Ok, step outside and I will be there in a minute. Hey and if you do anything remember the owner won't hesitate." He then hung up on TK and looked over at Dani "Toes is causing TK a problem. Which if done right would get TK traded and Toes his Position back. TK is a few buildings down, I'm going to get him before anything happens and bring him here, if you don't mind?"

Dani answered him "Yeah it's a good idea, The question is do you take you're ice cream or do you leave it here to melt for you tough guy persona."

Nico stood up and smiled. He then bent over and gave Dani a kiss on the forehead "I'll see you in a few. I think I need to have a chat with Toes."

Dani smiled and told him "ok, just don't break anything." Nico walked away from the venue.

This gave Lindsay a perfect chance to 'question' her mother. She waited a moment though because she didn't want her mother to think this was all planed out. Which in her case it was convenient timing. "So mom what's new?"

Dani gave her a questionable look before she responded. "Except the owner, nothing. Why do I think your trying to get at something else?"

She softly said to her mother "Because I am."

"Linds I'm fine, I promise."

"No mom you're not. You've got me worried and that doesn't happen easily. I know you miss Ray Jay but."

Dani interrupted Lindsay "It's not that, I think I've come to peace with it."

"So then mom what is it, is it Nico?"

"No."

(/)

Nico found TK waiting outside leaning against the build. He didn't find it strange that TK was at a restaurant but what he did find strange was Toes was at the same one. "Ok where is he"

TK turned his head to find Nico and said "Inside."

Nico walked into the restaurant and looked around. He didn't go past the service desk because he found who he was looking for but he also found another person with toes. Then realizing who it was Nico turned around and headed to TK.

He walked pass TK because he needed to get back to Dani and tell her what he just saw. And TK caught a glimpse of Him and caught up to him "Nico what happened?"

He turned around and faced "It's time you get a better agent if you want to stay in New York" he then continued to walk and TK followed him.

The last thought that should have come into Lindsay's head did and she had to ask because it would explain some of her mother's behaviors. "Wait, mom you're not pregnant, are you?"

The moment TK over heard that he said "You mean there's a miniature sneako in the oven." At that moment Dani and Lindsay looked back to see a TK starring blindly at Dani and Nico had gone back to his unemotional self.

* * *

Dani had decided to have Nico take all of them to where ever they were going, you know save the earth and what not with fuel consumption. The drive wasn't so bad Lindsay kept here grandmothers attention so she wouldn't make the drive anymore awkward then what it was. They pulled up to a diner that looked familiar to Dani and Lindsay. Nico had no clue that they knew the place he thought he was the only one on the pay role that went there.

They all got out of the car and Lindsay and her grandmother went into the diner and Nico and Dani stayed back. Dani was sort of amazed "Wow, we haven't been here in forever."

"Sorry?"

"Me and Lindsay use to come here all the time when she was little. We stopped almost two years. We came here almost every Saturday. You know a little mother daughter bonding. She got older and we started coming less and less. How do you know this place, unless your search of me was that specific a while ago?"

He smiled at her "actually no. um, I use to come here on Saturdays and still do. I found that this was a place that no one on the team knew and they have fantastic pancakes."

A thought came in her head and she said "Huh." She noticed that Nico gave her a look. She then realized that she said that out loud. "ooh its nothing."

"You have that thinking look."

"No, I'm just remembering one time when me a Lindsay came here, this had to be when she was 12, I left my wallet at home and the waitress was getting annoyed. I knew I had some money in the car but I couldn't go out to get it and I didn't want Lindsay to because she was young. This guy sitting behind us said he would cover it and I kept saying I would get the money but he kept insisting that it was fine. I asked him why and he said that he saw us in here every now and then when he was there. It was nice to know that there were still some decent people in the world."

They started to walk into the diner and Nico asked "Should I be worried?"

She responded with a smile. "Nope" they walked over to where Lindsay had chosen a booth and sat down.

* * *

_**Ok so I know some of you will kill me for the way I left off on the present part, but I already know where it is going from there and I really wanted to add a sneako comment so I did. I should get this updated on Wednesday or Thursday. If I don't I am sorry because I have a new work schedule next week so I will try to update as soon as possible.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry this took so long. I hate summer hours and the fact that the only time I found to type was on the weekend. But hey at least I updated something, I will see if I can do the same for the others and I think this one is going to catch up with its self soon.**_

_**So this is just a thought but I might be going that direction with this. Now this might be a spoiler of some sort later in the season so if you don't want to know don't read this little thing in the next sentence. There was a photo of TK in a different uniform that was a yellow and Black color my first thought was he was traded to Pittsburg which are those colors, which would be a little funny and then I realize there should be another New York Team because the show is good at keeping at least the cites of NFL teams but not the colors. I found the photo on Twitter the other Day so who knows. **_

_**Alright on that note enjoy, tell me what you think and Thank you for sitting through my babbling.**_

* * *

"TK let mom finish, she never got the chance to answer the question." Lindsay took a glance at Nico and saw that he had relaxed a bit "Although mom, if you want to see Nico turn different colors you shouldn't answer"

"Little Santino that's harsh even for you… up top." Lindsay and TK did just that, they high fived and Nico had moved closer to Dani. But TK knew Nico wasn't going to say anything. He looked over at Dani and said "So Doc are you or are you not and if not you have some splaining to do about the moods."

"One, that is something I don't have to explain and Two," she started she shack her head to the answer that they all wanted. "No I am not, you two walked in on possibly the worst part of the conversation."

"OK doc I don't expect an explanation from you but please talk to those two they seem to be about to explode. I think Nico wanted to say something about what happened back at the restaurant."

Nico nodded his head in agreement he waited a few seconds to get his thoughts back under control and with out a problem he said "When TK called me Toes was trying to start something so initially I went inside to get Toes but before I Had the chance he was talking to the owner. I am assuming that Terrence never saw him walk in when he was outside, which would mean he was there the whole time."

Dani lite up when she figured out the rest from there. _Crap._ She gave him a look that would tell anyone else that they both knew what was going on "Nico, does this mean what I think it does?"

"Sadly it might start a chain of events."

TK was a little lost on what was going on because both Nico and Dani were being vague. "Guys stop it with the looks and the conversation that only you two understand. What does this all mean and Why did you tell me to get a better agent?"

Dani looked over at Nico telling him he should explain. "Well me and Dani have been a little concerned about the owner when he bought the team. We both slightly knew that both of our jobs could be on the line especially the run in with the FBI. It doesn't look good if two of the Key personnel are getting questioned about the old owner of the team." While Nico was explain everything to TK he noticed that TK put on a bored expression and Lindsay had sat down next to her mother listening. "But we haven't been concerned about anything until now. This seems to be the first move. Toes and the new owner seem to be conspiring. So there is two things you have to do Terrence if you want to stay with the Hawks. One, do not and I mean under any circumstance Retaliate or egg-on toes in any way because that will be the first domino to fall in place and second you need a new agent that can try to get you to stay in New York when they find another way to get you out."

"Wait so that means they are going to try anything to get rid of the star player?"

"That means they are trying to clean the house. There are so many different possibilities they can do but the smartest one is to get you gone because Toes cost less and you haven't been exactly good for the Hawks image."

TK did a little pound on his left side of his chest with his fist. "That hurts Nico, that hurts right here." Then TK went back to his normal self " But that is old news. I will Talk to Rex he got a new agent last month, see if they are interested in the King and can help me out."

"He's going through Connor McClain, right?" Nico looked over at Dani and noticed she was squinting. _That's what all this about her could be about. I will talk to her later about it. _

"As far as I know, I guess worst comes to worst I see if the other New York Team wants me."

* * *

It was a week after the breakfast and Dani only saw Nico once because one of the players had the brilliant idea to light a certain mascot on fire in the locker room, thank god the sprinklers went off almost instantly, and made an exception to see the supposed pyromaniac. Apparently he was stuck with a big fine and a suspension. Other than that she decided the only other person that she would see for sessions was TK until she could sort everything out.

Nico was going through hell with the transition of the new owner and the linebacker who decided it would be fun to light the Hawk on fire. He had one meeting with the owner and he was already getting on his nerves. Then the owner requested to meet with the therapist.

"Well Mr. Careles it seems that everything is up to par but that one player. How did he get past you to light the Hawk on fire?"

Nico wasn't going to show that he was pissed at the owner because he is his employer. "I can't predict everything that will happen, but I am glad I suggested an update on a new fire system about a year ago."

"An update?"_ that wasn't on record._

Nico was curious. _Why is he questioning an update? _"Yeah, the system was up to date but I convinced Marshal at the time to update it so we wouldn't have to worry about it later and since the Hawks came from the playoffs there was room in the budget. It never got put in the record because it was installed during the off season and we were already up to date. It just means we add another item to the list of prohibited items."

"Alright since we have that settled, I want to know about this therapist that I am paying for but haven't seen yet. Supposedly she is this person that the players put on a pedestal. I want your record of her and a meeting with her."

_Why does he want all that? At least most of it_ _he can't get. "_I can get you the names of the players that she worked with and what I have on her from before she was Hired by the Hawks but anything that had to do with the Pittman group was shredded a few times by his associates."

"That will have to do for now I expect to see those first thing in the morning and if you can get the names of the other people she helped that would be appreciated."

"What about patient confidentiality?"

"It just names I haven't asked why they were there yet."

He had to ask this because it would determine if he would stick around for the long hall or not. "Am I to assume that you will ask for that information?"

"Yes"

And with that Nico left the room but he did a smart thing and recorded the conversation and the next thing to do was run this by Dani so she wouldn't get blindsided of what was to come.

"No Dani I don't have any intention to give him anything more than what is public knowledge."

She stopped pacing in her office at home. "Ok so I have to make it through that meeting whenever it is then off season starts and I can avoid him hopefully."

Nico smiled and said "Yeah I have no doubt you will do that but the one thing I have to consider is he will hire someone else to do the work that I will drag my feet on. Thank god for the off season."

Dani started to pace again "Oh god, I swear if my office gets bug again…"

Nico walked up in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing "I will do a weekly sweep for you and also" he took one of his hands and went into his pocket and dug out a black box "I have an extra one so use it while you are in sessions and just don't discuss anything unless you have it turned on that concerns your patients."

Once again Dani calmed down and was fiddling with the black box and asked "Ok, so when should I meet him and can I bedazzle this."

"I can tell him tomorrow around two. I know Matt and Noelle have taken off already for the off season, so you won't run into them and you have been around TK too much."

She sincerely smiled and softly said "OK"

"Ok, Doctor Santino, I will see you tomorrow at the facility."

"or you could stay?"

He went for the door "Ah but I need to make it look like I tried to get some information about you that I already didn't know or have."

She squinted and said "go" but the look she had said she was messing with him.

* * *

_**Oh I hope you guys remembered that present first past last.**_

_**Thanks again!**_


End file.
